caseys_dnd_campaign1fandomcom-20200214-history
Farthen Dur
The capital city of the Beor Mountains Guilds My Eyes are Down Here - Two here, greeters for the city. They also hand out a flyer for this week's events. Very boring job as everyone who finds this city is invited. * character 1 * character 2 Places to Visit The Satyr’s Pipe Giles of Sorania sells flowers, perfume, gifts, and sweets. For the lovelorn, he will also (for high prices) sell scrolls of minor illusion, diodems of charisma, and ‘virility and fertility aids’. If asked correctly, Giles also has charm person and domination spells for the right price… Ketterman Barley’s Stonecarving and Statuary Ketterman is a stone carver of some renown, and does all kinds of stonework from bas-reliefs and fountains to statues and headstones. He’s expanded his business recently by offering smaller, personal busts of the client for a reasonable sum, depending on the quality of the stone. Ketterman typically sells to the upper class, but as long as you can pay he’s more than willing to work with just about any customer. But here’s the catch: Ketterman is actually an accomplished diviner as well. Every time he carves an eye into his stonework he can use those eyes to scry through at any time. Ketterman uses his vast network of eyes to spy on anyone within their gaze, and if he comes across something particularly noteworthy he sells that knowledge to the highest bidder, or uses it as leverage for blackmail under his assumed alias of ‘The Emerald Pool’ (because his eyes are green). Ketterman has been operating for almost two decades now, and his work has traveled far across the land. Odds are his stone eyes have seen something you didn’t want to be seen. So tell me friend; what are you hiding? Thralgov’s Thrilling Thaumaturgic Threadwork An upperclass clothing and fabric store, run by an old dwarf named Thralgov that is as surly and blunt as his creations are impressive. In addition to being quite talented, the elderly seamster has some small magical ability that allows him to sew certain arcane properties into the fabrics he makes. These can range from minor improvements such as an inability to get wrinkled or stained, all the way to stronger enchantments that raise AC or grant resistance to certain types of elemental damage. The stall itself is an elaborate creation composed of many brightly colored and beautifully decorated cloths, all of which he sewed himself. A testament to the power his work can have, the fabrics are unnaturally resistant to all forms of damage and inflictions, while also magically blocking out all noise that would pass through them. Thralgov always has a few choice pieces prepared to be sold at any given time, while also offering to do commissions given the appropriate time and compensation. Finn’s Churro Stand Delicious fried dough dipped in cinnamon and sugar. Standing Magic Shop/Potion Shop MONTHS 1-4 MONTHS 5-8 MONTHS 9-12 Gertrude’s Trinkets A dingy magic shop on a back street that sells surprisingly good (we’re talking some top notch stuff here) magic weapons and trinkets for ridiculously low prices (half the price of normal on average). At midnight anything bought from the shop returns back to the shop magically, and the shop teleports to another remote location.